


Если завтра меня не станет

by marizza_tyler



Series: Если завтра меня не станет [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love: Genesis, M/M, Not a Relationship Yet, Sick Daryl, but they need each other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizza_tyler/pseuds/marizza_tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После побега с фермы Хершелла Рик и его группа вынуждены постоянно двигаться с места на место, чтобы остаться в живых. Однако помимо ходячих в мире существует еще много опасностей, с которыми нельзя справиться оружием или в одиночку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если завтра меня не станет

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн между 2 и 3 сезоном.  
> Бета и идейный вдохновитель - yuriev_den.

В некоторые моменты природа казалась подростком-максималистом, не умеющим делать что-то вполсилы, даже близко не знакомым с понятием «золотая середина». 

После изматывающе жаркого лета пришла осень. Она сначала подкрадывалась медленно и осторожно, а потом в один день закрыла все небо темно-серыми облаками и больше никуда не исчезла. Вместе с ней пришли холодные ветра и мелкие, моросящие дожди, которые по мрачным прогнозам Дэрила и Хершелла должны были скоро превратиться в ледяные ливни. 

Передвигаться становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее; топлива, которое они находили, частенько было недостаточно, и им приходилось делать долгие остановки в попытке собрать нужное. Топливо было в больших населенных пунктах, на каждом углу по заправке, и Рик чуть было однажды не сошел с ума достаточно, чтобы совершить туда вылазку. К счастью, толпа ходячих показалась впереди до того, как он въехал в город, и времени хватило, чтобы резко развернуться и доехать на остатках бензина до спокойного места. 

От сумасшедшего графика начали страдать люди. Они были непривычны к постоянным разъездам, сну вполглаза и постоянному чувству опасности, которое гнало их вперед. С наступлением осени у ходячих случилось, по словам Дэрила, «гребаное обострение» - они начали хаотически сбиваться в мигрирующие куда-то стаи. В этом не было никакой системы или порядка, которые можно было бы проследить, чтобы избежать столкновений, поэтому постоянный побег был единственным возможным спасением. 

Все это понимали. Потому и не жаловались, не ставили под сомнение приказы Рика, делали вид, что им не холодно на пронизывающем ветру, за шиворот не капает вода с еловых ветвей, и есть не хочется уже второй день. И именно это их молчание только утяжеляло гигантский камень, лежавший на плечах Рика и с титанической силой придавливавший его к земле. 

В редкие моменты относительного спокойствия их крестовый поход казался Рику отчаянным безумием, заранее обреченным на провал. К чему идти вперед, когда понятия не имеешь, к чему ты идешь? В школе им говорили, что дело не в точке назначения, дело в пути, и сейчас эти слова были достойны оказаться в глотке первого урода, их когда-либо придумавшего. Потом Рик смотрел на изо всех сил держащуюся на ногах Бэт, поддерживавших друг друга Гленна и Мэгги, и продолжал себя убеждать, что его задача – обеспечить безопасность этих людей. Любой ценой привести в безопасное место – или сдохнуть, когда не будет никаких шансов выбраться. 

Самый худший приступ самобичевания и желания прекратить это бессмысленное взбивание воды задними лапками случился, когда, ко всеобщей радости, они обнаружили в лесу обширное озеро в форме подковы, со словно бы полуостровом в середине. Они подогнали машины, разместили лагерь и даже смогли нормально помыться, посинев от холода. Дэрил соорудил несколько удочек и ловушек для кроликов, а потом приволок большую охапку влажного хвороста, который не разгорелся, пока на него не плеснули бензина. 

Спустя час ветер сорвал все установленные удочки и почти затушил хлипкий костерок в центре лагеря, разорвал одну из палаток и приволок за собой мерзкий, противный дождь, налипавший на кожу, как полиэтиленовая пленка. Всю ночь Рик просидел на вахте с Дэрилом, наблюдая за нешироким основанием полуострова и ненавидя себя за случившееся. Группа ушла спать промерзшая до костей, голодная и до сих пор верящая во что-то большее, и Рик чувствовал, будто врет им в лицо. Дэрил за ту ночь не проронил ни слова. Он молча выстрелил в двух ходячих, появившихся из кустов, и разбил одному из них голову до кровавого месива, подобрав первый попавшийся камень, а затем снова сел рядом с Риком. Рик не врал Дэрилу — тот прекрасно осознавал реальное положение вещей и не говорил при этом ни слова, продолжая защищать его спину, — и именно это держало Рика на плаву, не давая утонуть в мерзкой жиже окружавшего их дерьма. 

Он не подстраивал это, даже не думал о подобном, но каждый раз, когда ему становилось проще взять дробовик и снести себе половину черепа где-нибудь в дальних кустах, Лори не было рядом. Она то ли боялась его, то ли ей было слишком сложно, — предыдущая беременность не была лучшим временем ее жизни — но балансировал на краю обрыва Рик один, советуясь сам с собой и себя же потом коря за неверный выбор. Прочно утвердив себя в роли лидера группы, Рик не мог подойти к кому-нибудь из них и спросить: «Что ты думаешь по этому поводу?», это бы раздавило их обоих, и он вполне закономерно замкнулся в себе, перед сном мечтая, будто бы он так и не очнулся на больничной койке. По ночам он слышал, как в кустах кто-то сдавленно плачет; никогда не ходил проверять, кто это, но на вахтах упорнее вслушивался в темноту, чтобы не допустить ходячих еще ближе. Мир превратился в плохую карикатуру, каждый выживал сам по себе, и несмотря на отчаянное желание сделать все наоборот — в безопасном месте, которое каждый смог бы назвать домом, — Рику не хватало на это сил. 

Единственным, кому, казалось, все это было небезразлично, был Дэрил. Он не жаловался, не срывался, практически не разговаривал и с трудом преодолевал привычку быть не со всеми, однако постоянно находился где-то неподалеку от Рика. Поначалу молча, как тогда, на озере, а потом, видимо, привык, и это более чем устраивало Рика. Он нуждался в Дэриле и его присутствии больше, чем мог себе это представить, тот спасал его от полного безумия, и Рик только надеялся, что это дорога в два конца, и Дэрил тоже получает то, что ему нужно. Тоже нуждается.

*

Последнюю ночь им пришлось ночевать в машинах. Места катастрофически не хватало, но другого пристанища найти они не смогли: у них было слишком мало патронов – и слишком много ходячих в маленьком городке позади. Ели найденную в разграбленном магазинчике тушенку, передавая банку по кругу, а потом кое-как втиснулись в салоны машин. Никто не проронил ни слова, кроме стандартных «спасибо» и «подвинься немного». Наутро они продолжили свой путь, завернувшись во всю теплую одежду, которая у них была, и Гленн за рулем старался вести себя весело и непринужденно, но Рик видел моргавшую лампочку индикатора бензина и мрачнел с каждой минутой. 

Чистенький поселок подвернулся на дороге буквально в последнюю минуту. Они проехали несколько улиц и маленькую площадь с брошенными автомобилями — ровесниками Рика, и остановились у указателя. 

За следующие несколько часов они прочесали все окрестности, и Рик нашел небольшое скопление ходячих в противоположной от них стороне — не слишком много, чтобы они не смогли справиться в экстренном случае, — и изредка на улицах встречались одинокие бывшие жители, но в остальном поселок был негусто населенным. 

\- Вероятно, мы заехали в хвост прошедшей здесь толпе, - сказал Хершелл, когда они, ежась под порывами налетавшего ветра, разложили на капоте карту. - Большинство ходячих, должно быть, ушло с толпой.  
\- Они могут и развернуться, - пожал плечами Дэрил. - Хер знает, почему они вообще сбились в кучу.

Хершелл разочарованно замолчал. Рик закусил губу и тряхнул головой, испытующе взглянув на Дэрила.

\- Пока что останемся здесь, - громко сказал он и немного воспрял духом, когда увидел воодушевление, с которым выпрямилась Лори, поддерживавшая плохо выглядевшую Мэгги. Лори почти тут же отвела взгляд, но даже этот ставший знакомым жест не смог ухудшить настроение Рика. Из-за холодных ветров и отсутствия постоянной крыши над головой люди начали простужаться, и первой заболела именно Мэгги, а по прошествии нескольких дней кашляли уже практически все. У Карла под глазами залегли нешуточные черные тени, Лори все чаще замолкала и куталась в куртку, и Рик был готов по отвесной стене ползти, лишь бы найти убежище. Это место казалось неплохим: ни ходячих, ни других людей, обязательно нашлась бы аптека и еда. Отдых.

Главное – отдых.

\- Первым делом поищем топливо, - продолжил Рик. - На случай, если ходячие вернутся. Не расходимся, держимся вместе и не производим лишнего шума. Заляжем как можно ниже и постараемся отдохнуть. Хорошо?

В качестве убежища был выбран большой дом на перекрестке, в котором хватило бы места для всех. Люди покинули этот дом в спешке, забрав минимум вещей и заперев его на ключ в надежде вернуться. На кухне нашлось несколько банок консервов и пара упаковок смеси из сухофруктов, а в кладовке — несколько пластиковых упаковок с бутылками воды рядом с корзинками для пикника. 

Они свалили все вещи в гостиной, передвинув диван и кресла для освобождения пространства. Кэрол плотно занавесила окна шторами, и комната погрузилась в приятный глазу полумрак, освещавшийся только большим фонарем, принесенным из кладовки, и светом, который падал из окон столовой напротив. Чтобы закрыть те окна, пришлось снять пододеяльники и простыни с кроватей наверху и вешать их в два ряда. Карл помогал стаскивать матрасы вниз со второго этажа, в одиночку с трудом вписывая их в крутые повороты лестницы, Хершелл устанавливал за стенами дома «сигнализацию» из консервных банок, а у растопленного камина суетились Бэт и Лори. Еще месяц назад Рик бы запретил даже близко подходить к камину, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание недружелюбной группы людей, но сейчас без теплой пищи они бы протянули не дольше, чем в перестрелке. Все были вымотаны до предела. 

\- Пойду поищу, что в соседних домах, - сказал Дэрил, пересчитав стрелы в колчане. Цветастое пончо, взявшееся однажды буквально из ниоткуда, он отдал Кэрол, зябко ежившейся у камина в ожидании, когда разгорится огонь, и чуть было не вышел наружу в жилетке. Рик кинул ему свою куртку и махнул Гленну: тот молча скользнул вслед за ним. Наверху Карл прочесывал каждую комнату – было слышно, как он выдвигает ящики и хлопает дверцами. Внизу же кроме треска огня, стука посуды и тихих, отрывистых реплик готовивших еду женщин ничего не было слышно — все устало молчали и смотрели на огонь. Изредка кто-то заходился кашлем; Мэгги покрылась лихорадочным румянцем и куталась в куртку, подтянув ноги к груди и натянув полы рваной парки на колени.

\- Я нашел пастилки от горла и пачку витаминов, - ужом скользнул в комнату Карл, неся что-то в подоле длинной футболки. Еще в домашней аптечке оказалось большое количество бинтов и присыпка для ран с антибиотиком — эту баночку Рик бережно передал Хершеллу, пригодится для экстренных случаев.

Еда была готова через несколько минут: заметно отдающее железом мясо с жирной подливкой и маленькая ложка консервированной кукурузы. Порция Лори была в полтора раза больше порций остальных, но все равно каждый раз, когда она отвлекалась на отстраненного Карла, кто-нибудь незаметно подкладывал ей небольшой кусочек со своей тарелки, и Рик в который уже раз подумал, что Лори — обуза. Ей требуется больше еды, воды, тепла и сна, она тащит всю группу вниз. Возможно, если бы они не задержались две недели назад в насквозь продуваемой хижине лесника, чтобы она смогла отдохнуть подольше, у спавшей тогда ближе всех к двери Мэгги не было сейчас температуры. Эти мысли не должны были возникать в голове Рика, не по отношению к своей жене и не родившемуся ребенку, но все чаще и чаще нужды группы перевешивали нужды отдельной взятой беременной женщины. В конце концов, он должен заботиться о благе большинства, - это Рик повторял себе по нескольку раз в день, боясь допустить ошибку и камнем утянуть доверяющих ему людей на дно. Пока что этого не случилось, но он чувствовал себя живущим на пределе и уставшим до чертиков.

Дэрил и Гленн вернулись спустя сорок минут. У Дэрила за спиной болтался мертвый кролик, привязанный к колчану, из платяной сумки выпирали округлые края консервных банок, а Гленн с торжествующим видом поставил у двери две тяжелые канистры. 

\- Нашел таблетки, - сказал Дэрил, тяжело осев рядом с Риком на пол и опершись спиной на диван. - Два года как прошел срок годности, но должны сойти.

Рик обессилено кивнул. 

\- Поспи, - хрипло предложил Дэрил с беспокойством в голосе спустя минуту, вернувшись от камина с остатками еды. Слова звучали невнятно из-за засунутой в рот ложки — в одной руке он держал тарелку, в другой бутылку воды. - Я постою на вахте.  
\- Возьми Ти-Дога, - отозвался Рик, озираясь в поисках бесхозного места. Лори уже свернулась калачиком на матрасе, брошенном у камина, оставив достаточно места для второго человека, но ложиться там хотелось меньше всего: нужно было видеть окна столовой. Дэрил оглянулся и махнул рукой:  
\- Пусть спит, я сам. 

Перед тем, как полностью провалиться в сон как в вязкое, темное болото, Рик услышал сиплый, лающий кашель и мерные шаги по направлению к лестнице. Сил думать уже не оставалось, и он уснул, накинув на плечи скатерть из столовой. 

*

\- Думаешь, это хорошее место? - спросил Рик, опустошая нижние кухонные шкафчики очередного дома. Дэрил пожал плечами и выглянул на улицу.  
\- Сойдет. Ничем не хуже других.  
\- А если Мэгги станет хуже? Или Ти-Догу, или Бэт?  
\- Я еще умею охотиться, - буркнул Дэрил. Вчерашний кролик достался ему относительно легко, но он не был уверен, что конкретно в этом лесу можно найти что-то крупнее кроликов или ворон. Рик за его спиной фыркнул и кивнул — Дэрил увидел в отражении засиженного мухами электрического чайника. Ходячий, который валялся у входной двери на кухню, мешая нормально передвигаться по дому, был примерно одного с ним роста, и Дэрил надеялся на что-нибудь потеплее, чем пончо. Половину вчерашней ночи он провел, завернувшись по самый нос в куртку Рика, и все равно замерз в холодном, неотапливаемом доме. На втором этаже оказались открытыми два окна и ледяной воздух шел внутрь; рамы, как назло, заело, и чтобы не создавать лишнего шума, он закрыл их шаткой конструкцией из подушек, скотча и больших фотографий в рамках, снятых со стен.

Утром его разбудила Кэрол с чашкой горячего чая и остатками вчерашнего ужина. Найденный на кухне чай оказался с приторным карамельным привкусом и плавающими кусками чего-то кислого, голова мерзко гудела, не желая отпускать болью ни на секунду, тщательно сдерживаемый кашель тоже никуда за ночь не испарился, и меньше всего Дэрил хотел, чтобы Рик начал задаваться глупыми вопросами. Здесь тепло, есть жратва и никто не пытается сделать ею тебя — что может быть лучше? «Похоже на пещеру» - восторженно сказала Бэт утром, и Дэрил был с ней согласен. В их комнате было в кои-то веки тепло, темно и безопасно.

\- Эй, - позвал Рик. Дэрил обернулся, и ему прямо в руки прилетела целая пачка сигарет еще в целлофановой упаковке. Он кивнул в знак благодарности, и Рик легко улыбнулся. От уголков глаз по грязной коже враз разбежались тонкие лучики морщин, и Дэрил, не глядя, дернул за целлофан, разрывая обертку. Оставшиеся комнаты в маленьком одноэтажном доме он обходил, зажав в зубах сигарету и тщательно спрятав пачку во внутренний карман: большинство сигарет лежали в карманах одежды ходячих, и эту дрянь Дэрил бы ни за что не стал курить. Пробовал однажды, но от запаха гниющей и медленно тлеющей тухлятины его чуть не стошнило.

Рик вышел из дома сразу за ним, подтащил ногой пластиковый стул, валявшийся на веранде, поднял его и сел. Дэрил оперся на перила и закрыл глаза. В глаза словно насыпали песка, сигаретный дым немного развеял головную боль, но холодный ветерок все равно забирался под складки пончо и сводил на нет все усилия согреться. Хозяин дома зимой носил оранжевую дубленку с отстегивающимся воротником, и Дэрил решил, что скорее замерзнет насмерть, чем наденет это. 

\- Сколько мы здесь можем оставаться? - подал голос Рик. Дэрил дернул плечом, и стрелы в колчане безрадостно застучали. - Неделю? Две?  
\- Этого мало?  
\- Нет. Достаточно.  
\- Нашел аптечку? - спросил Дэрил минуту спустя. Рик облокотился на перила рядом с ним и сокрушенно качнул головой:  
\- Ничего толкового. 

Их локти были совсем рядом, и пока Дэрил краем глаза наблюдал за пустой улицей, в солнечном сплетении рос и разрастался большой, сосущий комок, выкручивающий внутренности как ему заблагорассудится. Дэрил бросил быстрый взгляд на камнем застывшего Рика и протянул ему пачку. 

\- Спасибо.

Он ждал, пока Рик найдет зажигалку, с трудом поборов желание дать ему свою, пока сделает затяжку и с тяжелым вздохом выпустит сизый дым в прозрачный воздух. Тот хотел поговорить о чем-то тяжелом, к чему не мог подобрать слов, и Дэрил молча стоял рядом в ожидании. 

\- Ладно, - наконец отрывисто сказал Рик, туша сигарету об пол. - Пойдем, успеем до темноты проверить еще пару домов.

Дэрил кивнул и закинул арбалет на плечо, подняв волну ледяного воздуха, обжегшего кожу. Комок в животе тяжко расширился, притягивая к земле и мешая выпрямить спину, в висках снова забил кровеносный набат. Сигареты оказались крепкими, от них першило в горле и слюна сделалась вязкой и противной. Он раздраженно сплюнул на землю и весь путь до следующего дома не отводил взгляда от фигуры шедшего впереди Рика.

*

Когда они вернулись в лагерь, едва успев убежать от разразившегося дождя, весь дом пропах мылом и горячей водой. У Лори на лице уже не было засохшего кровавого развода, а лихорадочный румянец на чистой коже Мэгги стал заметнее. Хершелл отрицательно покачал головой, едва они зашли в гостиную, и Дэрил за спиной Рика тихо выругался. 

\- Здесь должна быть аптека, - сказал тот, дотронувшись до его плеча. - Я поеду, поищу лекарства.

Рик хотел было остановить его и вразумить, что на улице темнеет, идет чертов дождь, и одному соваться наружу небезопасно, но Дэрил смотрел ему прямо в глаза, а в комнате сдавленно кашляла Мэгги, и он сдался. 

\- Если не вернешься через час, я иду за тобой, - предупредил он. - Возьми пикап.

Устраиваясь на своей лежанке, Рик думал, сколько они могут здесь продержаться. Выдержит ли Лори с еще небольшим, но уже ощутимо тяжелым животом, и не совершил ли он фатальную ошибку, уговорив ее не делать аборт. Группе было бы намного легче идти без человека, настолько сильно задерживающего ее... Рик хотел поговорить об этом с Дэрилом — он боялся идти к Хершеллу, чтобы не получить внимательный, пронизывающий взгляд из-под кустистых бровей, от которого становилось погано на душе, — и поэтому и позвал его сегодня на вылазку, но почему-то не смог открыть рта. В отличие от Хершелла, Дэрил бы его понял и нашел, что сказать — он всегда находил несколько слов, от которых становилось спокойнее. 

Забравшись в кресло с ногами, Лори притворялась, что читает книгу. На самом деле она исподтишка смотрела на Рика грустным, просящим взглядом, и это было невыносимо: не знать, чего она хочет и почему так смотрит, и главное, что он может с этим сделать, потому что единственным ответом было бы «ничего». Они неотвратимо отдалялись друг от друга, их семья трещала по швам, и Рик не хотел думать о причинах. Просто не хотел.

Он потер переносицу и отвернулся, решив подремать, пока еще есть возможность. Чужой взгляд воткнулся ему в спину как тупой нож, скользящий по коже, но неспособный ее разрезать. Некоторое время Рик терпел, стиснув зубы, а потом резко развернулся, готовый крикнуть и обидеть: Лори разговаривала с Кэрол и смотрела в другую сторону. 

Это было совершенно невыносимо.

*

Лори прижала к груди большую банку консервированных ананасов, крепко обхватив ее обеими руками. Она улыбалась, и Рик давно не видел на ее лице этого выражения — кажется, еще со времен их жизни на ферме. Теперь то время казалось ему недостижимо далеким и подернутым ярко-зеленой, сочной дымкой цвета летней травы на полях, надежно охраняя воспоминания о мире и безопасности. 

\- Нашел это около аптеки. Подумал, тебе понравится, - хрипло сообщил Дэрил, нервно барабаня пальцами по рукояти арбалета. Лори расплылась в еще более широкой улыбке, отставила ананасы на стол и, опершись на плечо Дэрила, поцеловала его в щеку. В ответ на ее «спасибо» тот пробурчал что-то неразборчивое и поспешно вышел из комнаты, сопровождаемый беззлобными смешками — несмотря на все уговоры Кэрол он обосновался в столовой, стащив туда оставшийся матрас с детской кровати. Карл с улыбкой повернулся к отцу, и Рику пришлось выдавливать из себя ответную улыбку, постаравшись, чтобы она выглядела как можно более настоящей.

Во время ужина Рик сидел напротив двери, и ему хорошо была видна сгорбленная спина Дэрила, который вытесывал новые стрелы, перетащив к себе второй фонарь. Он едва ли притронулся к принесенной Кэрол тарелке и изредка с усилием выпрямлялся, и тогда голубоватые лучи искусственного света играли на его коже, подчеркивая глубокими тенями рельеф мышц. Благодаря банке ананасов, разделенной Лори на всех, в комнате царило радостное оживление, и только Дэрил продолжал сидеть спиной к общему веселью, монотонно водя ножом по куску дерева. Некоторое время Рик колебался, но едва Лори подняла голову и посмотрела на него с извиняющейся, заискивающей улыбкой, он не выдержал, взял свою порцию ананасов и вышел из комнаты. Когда он сел рядом с Дэрилом, тот даже не шелохнулся. 

В столовой было намного холоднее и неуютнее; на голом матрасе за перевернутым столом валялся автомат и несколько смятых вещей, вместо подушки лежало свернутое пончо. Рик поставил рядом с собой чашку с кружочком ананаса и расслабленно вытянул ноги.

\- Лори просила тебе передать, - сказал он. - В благодарность.  
\- Отдай Мэгги, - отозвался Дэрил. Он заметно осип и через несколько секунд закашлялся, прикрыв рот тыльной стороной ладони, кинул на Рика быстрый взгляд исподлобья и пояснил:  
\- Сигареты.  
\- Она не возьмет. Съешь хоть что-нибудь. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты заболел, - чуть тише сказал Рик, смутно осознавая, что в действительности бы не хотел, чтобы это случилось. Позади него веселье постепенно затихало, сменяясь стуком собираемой посуды и шорохами ткани.  
\- Не заболею, - так же сипло ответил Дэрил, и Рик от усталости прикрыл глаза. Несмотря на то, что сегодня каждый выспался, накопленная усталость предыдущих дней просачивалась наружу и требовала возмещения ущерба, однако Рик не мог позволить себе пойти и заснуть мертвым сном на несколько суток, как бы ему этого ни хотелось.  
\- Съешь, - настойчиво повторил он и сложил руки на груди. Однообразный звук стачиваемого дерева прекратился, по полу царапнуло дно чашки, и Рик вовремя открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Дэрил отправляет в рот кусок ананаса, капнувшего соком на его штаны. Он слегка скривился от кислого привкуса, а потом облизал пальцы и с вызовом уставился на Рика. Тот вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.

\- Я сменю Хершелла ближе к ночи, - сказал он. Продолжать не было нужды — Дэрил коротко кивнул в знак согласия и снова сгорбился над своими стрелами. Набрасывая на себя куртку перед вылазкой за припасами, Рик подумал, что Дэрил выглядел более усталым, чем он обычно позволял себе выглядеть, зацикленный на собственных, одному ему известных правилах и принципах. Вполне возможно, что так выглядела вся группа — замерзшие, голодные, больные и озлобленные, — но во всегда старавшемся быть самому по себе Дэриле сейчас это было заметнее всего. 

*

Рядом с каждым матрасом был нож или пистолет. У постели Гленна и Мэгги лежал целый маленький арсенал: автомат, охотничий нож и крошечный револьвер Бэт, которому не хватало лишь перламутровой ручки, чтобы стать неотличимым от театральной бутафории. Рик шагал неслышно, осторожно переступая через брошенные сумки и комки одежды, отогнул край шторы и выглянул наружу: тяжелая, свинцово серая ночь была абсолютно неподвижна, и ни одного раскачивающегося силуэта не было видно. Все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, и совсем скоро эти улицы наводнят ходячие — Рику не нужен был прогноз погоды или предсказание гадалки, чтобы сказать это наверняка. Просто это стало привычным ходом развития событий, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Закончив осмотр, он вернулся в столовую. Дэрил отрицательно мотнул головой и кивнул наверх: в одной из комнат был выход на небольшой балкончик, утопленный в массив стены, где он устроил себе наблюдательный пост. В пронизывающей тишине ночи среди шорохов голых деревьев и мертвых листьев рычание ходячих было слышно на многие метры, и пропустить даже одного из них там было невозможно. 

*

На свежем воздухе стало немного легче, и Дэрил вытянул из кармана сигареты. Дым снова царапнул горло и легкие, и на втором вдохе он закашлялся; в висках тяжело запульсировала боль, тисками сдавливая голову. Ему было не так уж и холодно, горячее лицо охлаждал услужливо дующий ветер, и знакомый вкус никотина горчил на языке. Рядом шевелился Рик, устраиваясь поудобнее и просовывая носки ботинок между тонкими прутьями ограды балкона, и если бы Дэрил хотел, он мог бы дотронуться до него, всего лишь сдвинув правую ногу на пару сантиметров. 

\- Лори хотела сделать аборт, - внезапно сказал Рик. - Когда только узнала о беременности. Хотела наглотаться таблеток, чтобы вызвать выкидыш.

Дэрил внимательно посмотрел на него и молча протянул дотлевшую до середины сигарету. Рик мелко кивнул и после короткой затяжки продолжил:  
\- Я отговорил ее от этого.

Рик не был бы Риком, если бы не отговорил. Вернуться за чертовым кретином Мерлом, простить жене измену с лучшим другом, уговорить ее на второго ребенка во время гребаного конца света, в вылазках за продуктами не забыть прихватить комиксы для сына — для Дэрила это было в новинку. Он привык к грубостям Мерла и его попустительскому отношению ко всему на свете, к презрительному отношению окружающих, и эта внезапная забота группы раз за разом заставляла его неловко избегать любых ее проявлений. Среди людей, по какой-то странной причине принявших его не только как их охранника и приложение к оружию, свободно выражавших свои симпатии и глубинные эмоции, он особенно ясно чувствовал свою ущербность, которую не мог наверстать. Рик и еще, может быть, Кэрол были единственными людьми, интуитивно чувствовавшими это в нем и не перегибавшими палку. Особенно Рик. 

\- Она не балласт, - сказал Дэрил после небольшой паузы. - Она старается, как может. 

Рик закрыл глаза и медленно кивнул — раз, другой, — потом бросил быстрый взгляд на Дэрила и полностью откинулся на стену дома. Из его позы постепенно уходило напряжение, и пальцы перестали лихорадочно бегать по боку, скрытому полой куртки. 

\- Ты сделал правильную вещь. Просто устал, - добавил Дэрил перед тем, как надолго замолчать. Разрозненные мысли тяжко укладывались в предложения, напоминая плохо отесанные стрелы, вкладываемые в арбалет; они пролетали в нескольких сантиметрах от цели и глухо скрипели в воздухе. Вызывающее в обычных условиях жаркую неловкость, его косноязычие сегодня таковым не казалось: Рик понимал его еще до того, как Дэрил открывал рот. Они научились этому, будучи загнанными ходячими в вечную ловушку, и быстрый наклон головы, мелькнувшая в глазах решимость на спасительное безрассудство говорили лучше, чем громоздкие слова или даже их имена, которые они выкрикивали, если на то хватало времени. И только в сражении спина к спине в солнечном сплетении рассасывался тяжелый ком, застрявший там, как охотничья пуля, так и не прошедшая навылет: она болела и саднила, мешала нормально жить и решительно разделяла существование на две части — до и после.

Внизу ветер выдул откуда-то пластиковую бутылку из-под воды и погнал ее по улице с шумом, показавшимся бы раньше смехотворным, но сейчас сводящим от ожидания опасности руки. Рик чуть сдвинулся, и его колено оперлось о колено Дэрила; стало теплее, да и головная боль ненамного отступила.

Он поймал обеспокоенный взгляд Рика только со второго раза: тот разглядывал его с оттенком той самой надежно спрятанной заботы, которая вводила Дэрила в ступор. И абсолютной же неожиданностью стала прохладная сухая рука, очутившаяся у него на лбу. Рик провел по его коже пальцами и полностью закрыл лоб ладонью. 

\- У тебя температура, - тихо сказал он. Дэрил презрительно фыркнул и закатил глаза, но не ушел от прикосновения. Будто бы он сам этого не знал. Он застыл на месте, наслаждаясь мимолетным ощущением, и спустя несколько секунд Рик убрал руку, осторожно прочертив контур его брови кончиком пальца, и неуверенно, скованно дернул уголком рта. Дэрилу показалось, что по его лбу провели густым ягодным соком, стянувшим и покалывавшим кожу в месте соприкосновения, и он снова фыркнул, с ухмылкой скосив глаза на Рика. Тот растянул губы шире и быстрым движением пригладил челку Дэрила, беспорядочно растрепавшуюся по сторонам.

Одинокий ходячий вылез из кустов напротив охренительно не вовремя. Рик вскинул бинокль, и оба неосознанно задержали дыхание, потянувшись к оружию и ожидая новой или уже знакомой толпы, решившей внезапно повернуть на девяносто градусов. Появившаяся из ниоткуда, она бы подписала смертный приговор всей группе, которая вряд ли успела бы добежать до машин. Жалкий, полуистлевший уже ходячий тем временем добрался до проезжей части, прошел мимо их дома и благополучно скрылся за полуобвалившимися деревьями, но за ним никто не последовал ни через минуту, ни через две.

\- Не очень-то доброжелательный сосед, - пробормотал Дэрил. Рик усмехнулся и ухватился за перила, помогая себе встать. На вопросительный взгляд Дэрила он кивнул сначала в его сторону, а затем в сторону дома:  
\- Принесу лекарство. Не хочу завтра лишиться тебя из-за твоего упрямства — этот сосед мог привести за собой целое новое поселение.

Дэрил растерянно кивнул и не стал спорить. Вместо этого он машинально потер бровь и гулко сглотнул, с трудом протолкнув слюну в растертое наждачкой горло. Ожидая возвращения Рика, он не выпускал из рук бинокль, наблюдая за рощей, из которой появился ходячий, но поскольку ее ветки качал только стихавший постепенно ветер, его мысли медленно приняли совершенно другое направление. Комок стал не таким тяжелым и тянущим, и несмотря на все еще тлевшее в нем желание завернуться в пончо и заснуть, даже вырвавшийся наружу кашель показался чем-то незначительным. 

У него никогда не получалось принимать адресованную ему симпатию. По старой привычке он искал в ней меркантильный интерес или попытку набиться в приятели, чтобы спасти свою задницу в удобный момент, но в этот раз он был неспособен игнорировать притяжение, возникшее в его собственной голове. Он снова закашлялся, заглушив звук краем пончо. Впервые в жизни Дэрил чувствовал, что ему остро нужен перерыв - привести в порядок голову и хотя бы сбить чертову температуру, - и в то же время знал, что ни у кого из них нет такой возможности. Слишком дорогая роскошь — время для раздумий.

Он принял из рук вернувшегося Рика несколько таблеток и проглотил их, не запивая. 

\- Может, еще и витамины для беременных мне принес? - пробурчал он, сдвигаясь так, чтобы Рик мог сесть. Тот проигнорировал его выпад и расслабленно привалился к стене.

\- Ти-Дог сменит нас через два часа, - сказал он. Дэрил кивнул.

Остаток дежурства они провели в незаметном для обоих молчании, но перед тем, как без сил обрушиться на свой матрас в столовой, Дэрил мог бы поклясться, что поймал на себе еще один долгий, нечитаемый до нерешительности взгляд Рика.

**Author's Note:**

> Песня, давшая название - Motley Crue – If I Die Tomorrow.  
> To be continued.


End file.
